Setsunakutemo...Zutto: The Beginning
by azngoddess
Summary: In this Fanfic Chichiri uses his real name Houjun and Tasuki uses his real name Genrou (or his nickname anyway) It's genrou's Birthday Houjun and Genrou both fall for the same girl. Will they have to choose between friendship and love? *WARNING* Out o


Disclaimer: I do not own Houjun, Genrou, Aidou, and Kouji or FY. They belong to Yuu Watase,   
Viz comics and pioneer. But I do however own Tana. Don't bother on suing me I'm just a broke   
teenager.   
Setsunakutemo...Zutto:   
The Beginning   
  
Tana was camping with Houjun and Genrou. They were heading towards Genrou's tavern at   
Mount Reikaku. Houjun was fishing while Genrou was looking for his tessen to start the fire.   
Houjun came with three plump fish and said, "I got the fish, but where's the fire , no da?"   
Tana sighed and said, "Genrou's still looking for that stupid tessen. I guess I'll have to   
start the fire myself." When she was trying to make the fire Genrou got up and said,   
"Found it! Rekka Shien!" When the incantation was said flames came out of the iron fan,   
instead of making a fire he burned Tana, who was now covered in soot and ashes.   
She turned around to glare at him. Houjun yelled, "What are you doing standing there,   
run you moron, no da!!!!" Tana then started to chasing Genrou saying, "I'll get you for this   
fang boy!" Then they ran into Houjun. Genrou fell face down onto the ground,   
Tana landed on her back onto Genrou's, and Houjun landed on top of her.   
Face to face they blushed beet red, Tana then kicked him off of her screaming,   
"You big pervert, what were you trying to do?!"   
Tana took out a mallet and started to bang Houjun in the head with it.   
  
When they finally reached Mt. Reikaku, Kouji came out of the house and   
greeted Genrou with 'their dance'. Then Tana grabbed Houjun and said,   
"We're going to the village to get some things." Houjun screamed, "Help me Genrou, no da!"   
Genrou yelled, "No way, Tana is one scary chick!"   
Houjun glared at him and said, "I thought you hated women not scared of them!"   
"Che, you never asked me. You just assumed I did." Genrou said plainly.   
  
After Tana and Houjun reached the village, Tana asked, "Did you know that tomorrow is   
Genrou's birthday?" Houjun asked, "It is, no da?" Tana replied, "Yeah, I want to throw him a   
party and surprise him. I trust you more than the other bandits and I need your help to sneak   
in the stuff and set it up." They decided to split up to gather the things needed. When   
Houjun finished he just put the items in his kesa as storage. He then heard Tana scream.   
He struggled through the crowd to get to her. When he got to the scene a huge man was pulling   
Tana's jacket off and was proceeding to tear her shirt off. When he saw this it made his blood   
boil. "Let go of her or you'll have me to deal with, no da." Houjun said as he ran towards   
the man, his body was radiating with energy and his seishi symbol glowed brightly under his pant   
leg. The large man laughed at Houjun's threat. "Fine If that's how you want it." He said as he   
threw Tana to the ground. Houjun tried to block but despite his bulky frame, he landed a punch   
so hard it knocked the mask from Houjun's face and sent him flying until he landed against a   
stone wall. Thin streams of blood appeared on Houjun's face, but despite the obvious and the   
not so obvious injuries he smiled and laughed, "Was that your best shot, no da?"   
"I guess you want to die then," The man said as he reached for Houjun to finish him off.   
He never got that far, because Houjun used his magic to paralyze his opponent, the man couldn't   
move an inch. "What did you do to me?" The man screamed. "You won't be going anywhere,   
anytime soon." Houjun said as he leaned against the wall. "I think that you should stay here   
and reflect on the situation, no da." Tana ran to Houjun, lifting him up and asked him,   
"Why did you do that, you could have gotten killed!" Houjun replied, "It's because I love you,   
Tana. I don't want anything to happen to you. I Know you may not feel the same, but I promise   
I won't hurt you like Time did." Tana started to cry and said, "Stupid, I love you, too."   
  
When Houjun and Tana got back from the village, Tana bandaged his wounds and told   
him not to wear his mask, since it would be rubbed by the tight fitting. Tana then set to work   
on cooking the meals at midnight. When she was finished it was late in the afternoon.   
Tana then told Kouji about the plan and was to take Genrou out to the village so that she   
and Houjun could set up the place. After Kouji and Genrou got back. Kouji proceeded in letting   
himself in and said, "Knock, knock. Who's there? It's us, Kouji and Genrou.   
Oh, Come in guys. Thank you." With that everyone inside shouted, "Surprise!" Before Genrou   
could react a log came flying and hit him right on his face. When Genrou got up he saw his   
sister Aidou and screamed, "What are you doing here?" Aidou smirked and asked, "Kouji didn't   
tell you yet did he?" Genrou stared at Kouji, confused. Kouji sighed and said, "While you were   
away Aidou and I got married. She just got back from visiting your mother." Genrou screamed,   
"WHAT! You married my sister!" The two continued to fight until Aidou yelled, "Stop! You two   
are ruining Tana's party that she worked so hard for Genrou! We'll Deal with this later!"   
  
When it was time to eat Genrou and Houjun just sat there staring at the food,   
horrified. Aidou asked, "Why won't you eat the food Tana made that's from Miaka's world?"   
Genrou then replied, "This food is poison. The last time Miaka cooked her world's food she   
nearly killed us all. I'm not taking any chances at this. I'm too young to...."before he could   
finish his last sentence Aidou had stuffed a slice of homemade pizza into his mouth. With Aidou   
covering his mouth with her hand all he could do was chew and swallow. He closed his eyes and   
waited for Suzaku to take him. He then opened his eyes and said, "Hey, I'm not dead yet."   
Aidou bonked him on the head and said, Of course not you stupid log." Houjun then asked ,   
"What is it called, no da?" Tana answered, "I think it's called a pizza." Kouji said, "Pete-sa?"   
What kind of name is that?" Tana replied, "How would I know I don't live in Miaka's world."   
  
After eating Aidou gave Genrou some clothes as a gift, but He complained, "It's Pink!"   
Aidou plainly said, "It's Mauve, now stop whining like a baby and wear it like a man." Houjun   
gave him the ability of transportation. Tana gave him a tear-shaped blue stone and told him,   
"I know you can't swim, so I'm giving you this. It protects you from water spells and gives you   
the ability to breathe underwater." Genrou smiled and thanked her. Tana looked at him and   
placed her hand on his forehead and asked, "Are you sick or something? You never say thank you."   
Genrou blushed five shades of red. Kouji then said drunkenly, "I guess we should hit the sack   
Genrou's starting to get drunk."   
  
Genrou was in his room drinking, he felt so confused about his feelings for Tana, a   
part of him feels like she's his sister, while the other wanted more than that. He then left   
his room and headed for Tana's room. When she opened the door Genrou went in and said, "I love   
you, Tana." Tana was shocked and said, "I thought you hated women." He put his hands around   
her face and replied, "But not this one." he then kissed her. Houjun was walking towards Tana's   
room also when this was happening. When he saw this he turned around and sadly left.   
He went to his room to think, he thought about what had happened years ago.   
  
"Kouran, I got this clip for..." Houjun said and was then left silent.   
His fiancée, Kouran was kissing his best friend, Hikou. The next day Kouran jumped off a cliff   
during the flood. Everyone in the village had died in the flood. Leaving Hikou and himself,   
alone. They started to fight, but Hikou slipped and fell into the river. Houjun grabbed   
Hikou's arm forgetting the fight. A log came out of nowhere and gorged Houjun's eye out,   
because of the pain he let go of Hikou, dropping him in the rushing water. "Oh, Suzaku, why do   
you do this to me? I have already lost Kouran and Hikou. Must I lose Tana and Genrou also?"   
Houjun asked no one in particular.   
  
The next day the unthinkable happened, Houjun went to Tana's room and tried to rape her   
in broad daylight. She cried and screamed, until Genrou came in and threw Houjun against the   
wall. Genrou shouted, "How could you do this to her? She loves you! You are better than this!   
She could have been with me and be happy, but she chose you!" Houjun was shocked by the   
outburst. Houjun turned to Tana sadly and said, "I thought you loved Genrou so I did this to   
make you think that I would treat you like property so that you and Genrou could be together   
and forever hate me. I just didn't want what happened with Hikou and Kouran to be repeated.   
I'm sorry for doing that to you. I know I broke my promise and hurt you. I don't deserve to   
be forgiven." Tana looked at him and said, "I love you, Houjun and nothing will change that.   
I know you mean well and for that you do deserve to be forgiven." Houjun and Tana embraced each   
other. Genrou looked at them sadly knowing that she would never be with him. Even though it's   
painful he would always love her.   
  
  
  
The End   
***************************************************************************   
Well What do you think I know kind of a sorry excuse for a fanfic. Review if you think it was   
okay and if I should make a Part 2. ^_^


End file.
